Problemas, amigos, humor y amor con CCS
by CeciChan
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran de nuevo, habra nuevos problemas, nuevos romances, no muy buena redacción, pero aquí estoy con mi primer fic a publicar


Una tarde, cuando Shaoran y meiling caminaban por la avenida de los pájaros (en china) cuando, un grito los hizo detenerse. De repente,... Voz Misteriosa: Escudo! Shaoran: "QuE???!!! Vos misteriosa: Corre Tomoyo! Meiling y Shaoran: Tomoyo! "¿en china?" En eso, una niña sale corriendo de la nada. Shaoran: Sakura! Sakura: Ahora no! Meiling:"tan lindos como siempre" Shaoran: Dios del rayo ve! Pero, antes de que llegara su ataque, el poder mágico que perseguía a Sakura se desvaneció. Todos: "Que extraño". Sakura: Hola! Que bueno verlos. Meiling: que están haciendo aquí kinomoto? Tomoyo: Vacaciones! Pasó poco tiempo para que notaran que Sakura estaba herida. Sakura: (tratando de no llamar la atención) hay! Tomoyo: parece que te torciste el tobillo. Sakura: no, estoy bien Tomoyo, no me paso nada. Shaoran: Estás segura? Sakura: (sonriendo fingidamente) Si! Por supuesto, Sakura estaba fingiendo, puesto que le dolía muchísimo. Y comenzaron a caminar por un pequeño parque cercano platicando, claro, Sakura no platicaba, solo trataba de no pisar. Sakura: " ha!!! QuE dOlOr!!!" pensó Sakura. Shaoran: "pobre Sakura" "que haré?" Shaoran: me parece que no estás nada bien. Sakura: no,... jaja.... como crees? Me siento bien, en serio. Shaoran: mmmmm.... Meiling: porque no la cargas Shaoran? De nosotros tu eres el más fuerte, además eres niño. Sakura y Shaoran: QuE???!!! Sakura: (apresurándose) no, no quiero ser una carga, en serio. Meiling: A Shaoran le encantaría. :D ¿verdad primo?! (dándole una patada) Shaoran: bueno,... este,.... (todo rojo) .... Sakura: (cayéndose al piso casi) No, no quiero molestar a Shaoran, además el no desea ser molestado (dijo más seria) Shaoran: No! espera! Yo te llevo! Sakura: (más roja que nunca) ...... no, no te molestes. Shaoran: (de repente toma a Sakura en sus brazos) Sakura: "estoy en el cielo" (pero roja como tomate claro!) Sakura: ......este.... Shaoran.... Shaoran: si...? Sakura: Se me cayo el bolso cuando me levantaste,.... y..... kero estaba durmiendo ahí la siesta. Shaoran: " uy! Que bueno, pensé que era algo importante" "como que traía su almuerzo en la bolsa o algo así" Sakura: Shaoran..... Shaoran: que pasa? Sakura: estas pisando la bolsa..... En eso voltea Li a ver a sus pies, y ve algo moviéndose desesperadamente dentro de la bolsa. Kero: mocoso!!!!! Ya veras, te voy a!!!! Sakura: Kero! Tomoyo: Bueno, lo mejor será llevar a Sakura al hotel en que nos hospedamos. Meiling: ¿donde se están quedando? Tomoyo: En el hotel Tsukuyama de la calle Edo. Shaoran y Meiling: Wuau!!!!! Sakura: ¿que pasa? Meiling: es uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Shaoran: y de los más caros y apartados del lugar. Meiling: Les tomaría muchísimo tiempo llegar, mejor, quédense esta noche en nuestra casa. Sakura: No, no hay problema con el hotel, las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo nos podrían llevar en el jet. Tomoyo: no, Sakura, no se debe decir no a una invitación, y aún no puedes caminar, no podemos discutir esto mucho tiempo además, Li se fue por sodas a una máquina, así que lo mejor es que te quedes tu aquí. Es más, si quieres, mejor me voy yo sola, porque alguien debe avisarle a Sonomi, digo a mi mamá. Sakura: no, no seria bueno que fueras sola además.... Meiling: tienes razón! Daidoji no debe irse sola, te haré un favor Kinomoto me iré con ella. Sakura: no, no, meiling, yo puedo, en serio, además mis cosas están en el hotel. Meiling: Seguro las hermanas de Shaoran tendrán ropa de tu talla que ya no les quede, y si no, toma la mía. Tomoyo: Sakura, me llevaré a Kero, nos vemos. En eso, regresa Shaoran que había ido por sodas (como ya dije), pero, cuando regresa, solo encuentra a la pobre de Sakura que ni siquiera se había podido parar para que no la dejaran. Shaoran: Que pasó aquí?:S Sakura: me abandonaron. Shaoran: Y ahora que? Sakura: .....mmmmm (muy roja) nos vamos? Shaoran: Si!  
  
Siguieron Caminando (bueno, Shaoran caminaba con Sakura acuestas), pero, ni siquiera se hablaron. (¿pueden creerlo?) Cuando llegaron, Sakura estaba prácticamente dormida (sonriendo claro) Todavía algo sonrojada. Señora Li: Hola hijo. Shaoran: Hola madre. Señora Li: (muy sabihonda) vaya, que linda sorpresa es encontrarse con la señorita Kinomoto. Shaoran: ¿Como sabias que..... Señora Li: lo supuse. Shaoran: ha. (recuerden que Sakura esta bien dormida) Señora Li: Bueno, esta noche dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes, si te parece bien hijo. Shaoran: si, esta bien madre. (en eso, entran las hermanas de Li) Hermana Li no.1: Hay! Que bonita niña! Hermanas li números 2, 3 y 4: si, que linda, ¿como se llama? ¿que edad tiene? ¿cuál es su color favorito? ¿donde la conociste? ¿es tu amiguita? ¿va contigo a la escuela? ¿es tu novia? Parece una muñeca! Shaoran: ¿¡PeRo QuE lEs PaSa?! Hermanas: hay hermano, dinos, ¿es tu novia? Shaoran: (avergonzado) Claro que no!!!!!!!!!!! Hermanas: ¿quien es? Señora Li: Es la dueña de las cartas que le pertenecían a Clow, y,... además es la prometida de su hermano. Todos: QuE???!!!!!! Shaoran: que?! Ella no es mi prometida madre! Hermanas: (felices) Que bien! Hermano, felicidades, vamos a festejar a nuestra futura hermana. Si!!!!!! Shaoran: Que?!!!! Que dicen?!!!! Yo no me voy a casar con nadie,.... que yo sepa, ¿si? madre, ¿que pasa aquí? Señora Li: nada hijo, ¿que te pasa? ¿porque te molestas? Shaoran: ¿como dices eso? ¿quien dijo que me casaría con Sakura? Señora Li: Yo lo digo. Shaoran: Porque!? Señora Li: porque es lo más adecuado, es obvio hijo, te casaras con ella y punto, es una persona poderosa, y tu igual, si te conviertes en líder del Clan Li, tu esposa debe ser la adecuada, debe ser bonita, educada, entre otras cosas, y la Srta. Kinomoto, cumple perfectamente los requisitos. Shaoran: pero,... madre ni me preguntaste a mi, y menos a ella. Señora Li: de seguro estará encantada. Shaoran: y si no? Señora Li: no tiene elección, yo digo y punto!! Shaoran: si madre..... Hermana Li no. 1: ¿Como se llama? Shaoran: Sakura Kinomoto. Hermanas: Si! Que lindo nombre! Si! Sakura Kinomoto de Li! Shaoran: no! no! esperen un momento!" como termine metido en este lío?"  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura había dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes sin sospechar nada de la noche anterior.  
  
Sakura: ha!!! (bostezando) Que bien dormí! Donde dormí? Mmmm " bueno, no recuerdo" 


End file.
